steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:XaliQX XX/Szary malunek odc.3 sez.1 "Praca, praca, praca i tylko praca...."
H - Koral wstawaj! K - blehhhh H - No dalej! K - Zostaw mnie, ja śp- K - AAA! K - Widzicie jak śpię! AM - Widziałyśmy już dawno -.- K - Nie ważne... chcecie czegoś? H - Idziemy na wycieczkę! K - Nie chce mi się. AM - No dalej! Chcemy wynagrodzić ci ten wczorajszy nie udany wypad. K - No dobra, a tak wogóle gdzie morska? H - Sadzi kwiaty. K - Co jej powiedziałyście? H - Nic, sama znalazła nasiona. K - Hah, no okej. Ruszamy już? AM - Tylko pójdę po morską! Amazonit poszła po morską. AM - Koral! Ruszaj się! K - idę! MP - Co ona robi? AM - Zapewne siedzi przed telewizorem. K - Okej! Jestem! H - To chodźcie! ruszamy! I wyruszyły. MP - Ślicznie w tym lesie! K - Ujdzie... AM - Koral! Doceń naturę! K - No okej... H - Jest! MP - Co takiego? AM - Nasz transport! K - Że... Rowery? H - Tak! Wystarczy dla każdego z nas! MP - Ja się piszę ^^ K - No okej I po jakiejś godzinie były przy teleporterze w zakrzywionej galaktyce. MP - Znam to miejsce! AM - To zakrzywiona galaktyka. H - Kori! Zakrywamy ci oczy! K - Po co? AM - Niespodzianka ^^ MP - To chodźcie! I przeleterportowały się na wyspę. AM & H & MP - NIESPODZIANKA! K - Hym? K - Wooow! AM - I przez ten tydzień zrobimy sobię survival! K - Survival *-* Poszły na górę. MP - Co to takiego survival? AM - Takie przetrwanie w dziczy. MP - Brzmi superowo! K - I jest! Kiedy mi się nudzi wychodzę na noc do lasu i jest superka! MP - Ooooo będzie fantastycznie! H - A jaa mammmmm..... DWA NAMIOTY! K - Aaoaaaaai <333 Wreszcie nadeszła godzina 22:00 i klejnoty poszły pod namioty. H - Chwila! Jeszcze nie przydzieliłyśmy namiotów! AM - Okej. H - A więc... W pierwszym namiocie są amazonit i koral, a w drugim ja i morska. MP - Mi pasuje. K - Mi w sumie też. AM - Okejka. K - W takim razie... idzie ktoś na nocną wycieczkę? MP - Ja bardzo bym chciała! AM - Też mogę. H - Ja w sumie zostanę, popilnuję żeby nikt ani nic nie przyszło. K - Jak tam chcesz. I wreszcie poszły. MP - Ale nocą tu ładnie. K - Prawda. MP - Chciałabym kiedyś tu zamieszkać. K - Może kiedyś? xd MP - Fajnie by było ^^ AM - Patrzcie! Rzeczka! K - ooooo! MP - Ale superka! AM - Może zamoczymy stópki? MP - Jejjj! K - Spoczko Amazonit, koral i morska perła spędziły kolejne dwie godziny na rozmowie, po czym wróciły. MP - Już? K - Tiaa AM - oooo, howlit już śpi ♥ MP - Słodziutka! K - Może już pójdziecie spać? MP - Ja z chę... ciąąąąąąą AM - Iiiii zasnęła xd AM - A ty nie idziesz? K - A wiesz, chyba też się skuszę. AM - No to chodź Nadeszła godzina 5:00 i howlit już wstała. H - Ohhhh H - Ooo, już wstałam? H - To dopiero ranek... słoneczko dopiero wstało. H - Ale jak mówili w telewizji trzeba biegać, więc się przebiegnę! Howlit zaczęła biegać i 25 minut później była na górze. H - Ahhh, chyba sobie przykucnę.. H - Ale tu ładnie. Musimy częściej tu przyjeżdzać. Nieznany obiekt - Sttttyszazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz H - Hyh! Co to? I spoza chmur wyłonił się dosyć spory statek. H - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Muszę iść po resztę! I Howlit zeskoczyła z góry poczym pobiegła do reszty. H - Amazonit! AM - Czegooo H - Statek! AM - Jaki strup?? H - ;-; H - STATEK! NA NIEBIE! AM - Że co?! H - Musimy obudzić resztę! Wtedy ami zaczęła budzić perłę a howlit koral. MP - Coś się stało amazonit? AM - Statek! MP - Musimy się zbierać! ---- H - Koral! Wstawaj żesz! K - Daj mi spokój! H - Statek na niebie a ty się ociągasz! K - oooo... statek! H - *Te klasyczne walnięcie się w głowe xd* I Kolory poleciały na górę zobaczyć co się stało. MP - Ten statek się tutaj zbliża! AM - Kolory, bronie! Teraz poznajemy broń morskiej perły, czyli trójząb. Po tym statek zaczął wytwarzać niebezpieczny laser. AM - Emmmm... Uciekać! I wtedy klejnoty uciekły z górki, ale później schowały się za drzewem bo statek zdąrzył wylądować. Po chwili wyszedła z niego jedna Skapolit, pięć ametystów, dwa korale, siedem rubinów i chłopak - obsydian. H - Kim oni są? K - A skąd mam wiedzieć?! AM - Klejnoty, do teleportera! K - Że co?! AM - No szybciej! I wtedy klejnoty przeleteleportowały się do zakrzywionej galaktyki, a z zakrzywionej galaktyki do domu. AM - Wyćwiczmy to! H - Co? AM - Atak! H - Ahaaa! AM - Musimy pracować nad taktyką! I Klejnoty w 30 minut zrobiły taktykę, przeleteleportowały się na wyspę i były już na miejscu. AM - Jesteście gotowe? H - Tia K - Jak zawsze. MP - No AM - A więc... ATAK! I wtedy rozpoczęła się walka. Howlit zaatakowała pięć ametystów od tyłu, lecz te się zoriętowały i zaczęła się walka. Morska zajęła się rubinami i skapolit, koral dwoma koralami a amazonit z obsydianem. AM - A teraz dostaniesz w twój głupi klejno- O (Obsydian) - Amazonit?! AM - Obsydian?! O - Ty żyjesz?! Akurat ametysty schywtały howlit, korale koral, rubiny i skapolit morską. MP - Hej! Co tam się dzieje? K - Nie wiem! Ale oni gadają! H - Skąd się znają w ogóle?! MP - Lepiej skupmy się na wydostaniu od tych klejnotów H - Okejjj W tym czasie w rozmowie amazonit i obsydiana zapadła cisza aż do tego momentu AM - Aaaah! Przeszłość nie ma celu! O - Ymmmm AM - A masz! A masz! O -Zostaw mnie! Obsydian aktywował miecz i też zaczął walkę z amazonit. Tak toczyła się 4-godzinna walka aż amazonit znisczyła fromę obsydiana przez co poofnął, zabańkowała go i poszła pomóc reszcie AM - A macie głupie ametystki! AM - A macie głupie korale! AM - A macie głupie rubiny! AM - A masz głupia skapolit! Później każdy zabańkował dwa albo trzy klejnoty (w osobnych bańkach) i poszły. K - WOW AMI ALE MIAŁAŚ DZISIAJ POWERA! H - super! MP - Gratulacje zwycięstwa! AM - Heh... I tak wróciły do domu. AM - Wiecie! Ja może zajrzę do piwnicy! H - Tam są same bańki! AM - Trudno Ami poszła i zabrała bańkę obsydian. AM - Ehh... K - Ami howlit ma dla nas ciast- K - Hej! Co ty tam robisz z tą bańką? AM - Co?! Ja nic! K - Idziesz ze mną! AM - Super... K - I z tą bańką! AM - .... Wszyscy weszli na górę na kanapę i amazonit zaczęła opowiadać o obsydianie. AM - Poznaliśmy się w liceum, byliśmy pierw przyjaciółmi, lecz później staliśmy się parą... Byliśmy parą idealną, bez wad, normalnie wiecie, kochające się klejnoty. Byliśmy razem aż do tego momentu, kiedy dostałam planetę, ale musiałam się przeprowadzić na Zyzuei, a on został na Homeworld. Po wielu prośbach obsydiana, niebieska diament zgodziła się żeby obsydian przeprowadził się na Zyzuei, i nasza miłość rozkwitała. Tak trwało do rebeli, kiedy zostałam "wygnana" z Zyzuei. Poczym koral wstała i powiedziała K - A ja jestem koralem z ślicznym klejnotkiem. NIE! H - Koral! Ami też wstała AM - A czemu miałabym kłamać! Potrafisz tylko dogadywać i komętować! Skoro nawet nie wiesz o co chodzi, TO MOŻE SIĘ ZAMKNIJ?! Ama przez przypadek wypuściła z bańki obsydiana. MP - No to mamy problem... H - Spory problem... O - Amazonit zostaw mni- O - Hę? AM - Obsydian? O - Czemu zamknęłaś mnie w bańce?! AM - Eh. H - Uspokój się! Obsydianie! O - A wy siedźcie cicho bo nic o nas nie wiecie! K - A właśnie że wiemy! MP - Chwila! Usiądźcie wszyscy! Obsydianie... ty też. O - Okej... Obsydian zaczął opowiadać, O - A więc diamenty posłały nas tu bo miałyśmy zbadać status gao broni której jakiś perydot nie dotrzymał. Od 2000 lat zawsze wszyscy byliśmy wysyłani razem na misję i nazywaliśmy się "Liga kryształów". Kiedy dzisiaj tu przyjecieliśmy to pozbawiłyście nas formy i zostawiły na pastwę losu. MP - Ooo... przepraszamy. O - Spoko. I tak ledwo wytrzymywałem z nimi. K - One to dziewczyny a ty to chłopak? O - Tak. AM - WIesz... skoro już.... chciałbyś z nami zostać? O - No nie wiem... AM - Oczywiście nie musisz się zgadzać! O - Chcę tu zostać! AM - Okej? THE END Postacie *Howlit *Koral *Amazonit *Morska perła *Ametysty (Debiut) *Rubiny (Debiut) *Skapolit (Debiut) *Obsydian (Debiut) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Szary malunek Kategoria:Kreatywność XaliQX XX